Torn
by Gwynevier
Summary: The story of Danica and Zane's twin songs Vasili and Zaire...bad summary please read! R&R....PLEASE PLEASE!
1. Zaire & Vasili

Zaire Shardae-Cobriana groaned as the first morning's light danced across his eyes. Driving away what little sleep he had managed through the night. His black hair rustled against his hawk feather golden skin, as he turned on his side. His eyes slowly fluttered open revealing intense black eyes decorated with flecks of gold. Eyes that seemed to reflect all surrounding light could strike fear in any mortal's heart.  
He struggled to pull up his aching body, muscles still screaming from yesterdays swordplay lessons. Blades too dull to cut the skin could still cause heavy bruising Zaire hand learned. He rubbed the large purple bruise blossoming on his forearm.  
The mouthwatering aroma announced breakfast had been served and was just enough to motivate Zaire. He pulled a clean silk shirt over his muscle ripped chest and made his way to the dining hall.  
His toe rings clicking loudly on the marble floor announced his arrival. Danica Shardae turned, giving Zaire a warm smile. "Mother" he nodded in greeting. Zaire's little sister Charis sat at her mother's knee. She loved to listen to the story of how her parent's met. The story had become legend around these parts. Watching his parents together, no one would ever believe that they hadn't married for love.  
Two boys running through the market brought everyone's attention. Vasili Rei, Zaire's twin brother was sure to increase their mother's wrath. Danica felt it impolite to cause a scene. Even thought they were twins, Vasili looked more like their mother although his eyes held the same read flame of their fathers. Where Zaire lvoed to keep fit by learning defense, Vasili was all scholarly. 


	2. Bitter Anger

"Zaire!" Vasili hollered at his brother before mouthing an apology to his mother for his rudeness. Zaire turned hesitantly toward his brother. "What is wrong with you this morning?" he inquired of his twin. "Haven't you heard?" Vasili looked imploringly at his brother. "The hawklets are back from their outing."  
Zaire had forgotten that the young avian girls had been sent to the synkal for dance lessons. The Namir-da was fast approaching. Although he was sure the young Ladies looked ravishing with the bright sun causing their flushed skin to glow, her was utterly surprised that Vasili had noticed.  
"Come on Zaire let's go watch as they make their way across the courtyard!"  
"I'm already late for my lessons with Erica" Zaire answered. Erica Silvermeade had become head of the avian army when Andreios resigned his post to marry.  
"Come on Zaire!" Vasili protested. "There hasn't been a battle since long before we were born. Why continue with this nonsense?" "You can't be to careful Vasili!" Zaire answered sighing heavily. "Maybe tomorrow." He fixed his eyes steadily onto his plate, not wanting to meet the hurt in his brother's gaze. "Well all right, I'll tell you about it later then." "You know" Danica began, placing her hand warmly on her sons. "Erica would understand if you missed just this once. There really is no need to continue these visits anyway." She shook her head sternly eyeing the bruises on his forearm. "If something does happen I don't want to sit and watch people die. I don't want to have to run away. I don't want to depend on the Royal Flight." His voice echoed through the hall. He stepped back, surprised at his anger, which was usually so well hidden. "Zaire...." Danica's voice tight with anger at her son's sudden outburst. Zaire was out the door by the time she was finished the statement.  
"All right Zaire, let's see what you got." The sparrow ordered holding tightly to her knife. Zaire didn't need a second order. He flicked out his dagger (which was tied to his left wrist at all times) Blocking Erica's attack with surprising skill he delivered a deadly blow towards her stomach. Blocking as well as she could Erica managed to get by with a small wound to his side. She recovered quickly sending a sharp hit to his shoulder. Biting back the pain Zaire returned the "favor" only pure anger driving him on. "Good, very good." Erica narrowly escaped yet another love tap.  
Zaire winced in pain the usually dull knife cutting into his arm. Shocked as the blood ran down his arm he pushed Erica against the near by wall pinning her there, his dagger at her throat. Erica looked up into surprises to meet Zaire's fiery eyes blazing like fresh cut rubies. "That's enough for now" she whispered voice soft for Erica knew what might come from an angry cobra.  
Zaire was disappointed in himself. He had no right to take his anger out on her. "Erica, I'm sorry!" he whispered as he released his hold. "I'd be disappointed if you couldn't out best me now and then." Erica replied, visibly shaken. 


	3. The Falling

Changing to hawk form, Vasili soared to a low branch of a courtyard tree. From his vantage point Vasili could see the returning troops plainly. Once in the center of they courtyard, Aisha instructed the girls to perform their dance one more time before returning to their homes.  
The dance of the Namir-da was traditionally performed by serpiente male and female. This year, however, Danica and Zane began a new tradition. They believed that the dance should be enjoyed by the avian people as well.  
  
Vasili's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her thin frame was remarkable. But nothing could compare to the beauty of her long flowing auburn hair. Darcielle's pure beauty made the golden feathers on his neck stand. "I'll do it today," he thought to himself. Then shuddered remembering the last encounter with the avian girl. For what seemed like the hundredth time he wished Zaire was beside him. While Zaire was calm and cool with girls, Vasili froze. Where Zaire was charming and funny, Vasili was a scared little hawklet.  
Vasili sighed loudly returning to human form. "Vasili!" came a whisper behind him. Vasili jumped in fright, falling forward. Clutching blindly at the branches he met his twins eyes, laughing hysterically. Vasili hit the ground, though not very painful he braced himself. Worse was to come.  
"Vasili" Aisha began speaking over the giggly girls behind her. "Zaire" she uttered in surprise as another landing, more gracefully, fell from the tree. "Explain yourselves...NOW!"  
"I just followed him" Zaire answered between laughs, clutching his stomach. Vasili's face turned ashen white. "I ummm....I....I" looking towards his brother for guidance her searched for the right words. 


	4. Night and Day

Zaire sighed, his brother really needed to learn the art of a good lie. "Mother wanted us to see how the dance was coming along, she sent Vasili and I to see." Zaire answered as the natural avian cool washed over him. "Vasili?" Aisha raised a skeptical eyebrow, 'Is this true?" Vasili merely nodded, not trusting his own voice. "All right, then you are excused, tell your mother all is well."  
"Now" Zaire placed a warm hand on his brother's shoulder, now that they were alone. "What's really wrong. You've....well different lately." "I can't keep her out of my mind!" Vasili answered. He stared Zaire in the eye as if to challenge him to poke fun at his new weakness.  
Glancing at the girls dancing girl Zaire asked, "Who?"  
"DARCIELLE!!" Vasili exclaimed, as though it was obvious. Trying to contain his growing temper Vasili pointed toward the girl.  
Zaire began to laugh. Their opinions on beauty were like night and day. "She's a twig!" Zaire announced.  
"What are you talking about?" Vasili implored.  
"She's so tiny. What could you possibly see in her?" Zaire asked. Then he pointed to the girl next to Darcielle. "Now she is not bad."  
Vasili gaped at the girl. "She's the heaviest one in the troupe!"  
"She's not heavy my dear brother, she's curvacious." She'll be an astounding woman someday."  
Most of the boys their age were aware of Zaire's taste in the opposite sex. Even though the bone thin girls all but threw themselves at them, Zaire had his eyes on a real woman.  
Sarad was like no other serpiente woman in Zaire's eyes. Her mother had died when she was young. Her father had been banished for treason. He did not approve of allowing avians to live among his kind. Sarad had been raised by foster avian parents. Her other form was that of a corral snake. In human form therefore, her hair was a vibrant red and her eyes were as black as coal. She had a voice that made you feel as thought the sun was shining just for you. Zaire had tutored her once in Latin. He had never forgotten the smell of her perfume. He thought of her non-stop sense. 


	5. Fears and Nightmares

Zaire and Vasili headed home, both silent. They were each in there own worlds, each of them mind centered on something else, someone else. Never before had either of the boys imagined they would both have trouble with girls. Zaire's father had always told him that his cool would only last so long. Yet, it had always ignored these comments, and now that it had finally happened everything felt so unreal.   
  
As they entered the halls doors neither twin was in the mood for dinner. Even less in a hurry to dine with there young brothers and sisters. Ever sense the boys could remeber, meal times had been a war zone. They had quickly out grew the enchantment of watching there mashed potatoes hurl through the air, onto anothers plate. But there closest sibling in age who was only ten years to there 17, seemed to still enjoy this childish game. Vasili and Zaire took every chance to skip meals with there family.   
  
Once in his room Vasili slunk into the plush bed, his whole body begging for the rest it new was soon to come, falling from a tree had a way of making every muscle scream in pain. But as he laid there, the silk wrapped around his slim frame, he was hesitant to close his eyes. He knew he couldn't fight it for long, they were already beginning to close from drowsiness. But like his twin and his mother before them, Vasili was haunted by nightmares. Some so bad Vasili would awake screaming, only Zaire was able to calm his spasms of fear. What was worse then these sudden awakings was knowing that his brother fought the same battles every night. Vasili was the only one whom Zaire had ever told of these violent dreams, and he would never brake his brothers trust. Vasili both admired and feared his brothers reserve. As much as he wished he could maintain the same cool as his twins, he worried about his brother, keeping every fear bottled up inside. Never letting any one but Vasili know of his true fears, and even this confiding was rare.   
  
Vasili fought one last time to fend off sleep, but knew he would have to give into it's will. He gave a silent prayer for just one night off a dreamless sleep. But knew it was useless, he gave the same prayer ever night, and was yet to see any miracles.  
  
Across the hall Zaire fought his own battles. He sat on the edge of his bed, letting his armor of emotionless fall, as he did every night. He felt the weight of all his burdens come crashing down upon his shoulders, as he always had. So many times he had wished he could give in and cry out in grief, scream in rage, or weep from pain. But he was the strong son, the dependable one. He admired his brother in so many ways. The was Vasili was brave enough to voice his thoughts and his fears. Zaire would give anything for that form of courage. Brave was something Zaire had never been. Yes, he could wield a knife, and yes, he was prepared for any battle that might occur, yes, he seemed fearless and could hide his emotions better than anyone he had met. But never had he been able to deal with his own feelings, his own fears.   
  
Every night nightmares haunted Zaire's dreams. And yet he did nothing, said nothing. He was affraid of what would happen if he did. His parents counted on him to be the one to lean on, to be the one to entrust the saftey of the kingdom when they were unable to rule anymore. He could not let them down for one moment. It was something he would never allow to happen, something he could never permit, not for one second.   
  
Vasili and Zaire had been raised with the knowledge of who would lead what position, once the time came for the kingdom to be theres. Ever since they were children Vasili had been the smartest, the one who understood everything that went on in the kingdoms market. He had always been able to watch over while his parents were away, with out making an effort. Zaire on the other hand was a different story, the one time the kingdom had been trusted in his care, was the last. He had never understood the way everything worked, and had nearly driven it to the ground in the short 3 days he had ruled. Yet he had always beent he strong one. Zaire had always been trusted to run the armies, and teach new soldiers. He was quick with a blade and came down hard with every strike. When armed he could make even the largest and most trained soldiers shake in while in his presence. Vasili could bearly hold a blade, let alone wield one. So the choices had been simple. When the time came, Vasili would take over as king. And as for Zaire the very saftey of the people was intrusted to him, he would lead the armies become head of security. These positions were perfect for each twin, or so was thought.....  
  
Authors Note:  
  
MWHHAHAHAH, Cliff hanger. Sorry I know this chappy was alittle diff. then the others but I'm really really really tired. I just wanted to take some time to explain a little bit. The next chapter I think will just focus on Vasili and the 6th will just be about Zaire, and then it will go back to normal. But theres one catch. I love reviews I need them I want them. SO far I only have 5. This displeases me greatly. I feel as though my story is not loved. So here is a condition. If I don't get anymore review I won't post until I feel like it. Say.........next christmas. So If you want another chapter up you better tell me how you like this one....I don't care if you hate it, I jsut want to know so here me go.....  
  
Review or there will be NO next chapter!!!  
  
I love you all, please review.  
  
Eternal Love,  
  
Gwynevier 


	6. Labarith

"_He was running, he wasn't sure what, but he knew something was chasing him. Something horrible. His palace home was almost unrecognizable in this eerie light. His heart began to beat faster as the thundering footsteps grew closer. He ran into a garden he had never seen before, down to the edge of a cliff he couldn't remember. With shock he saw his twin standing there, in the arms of cloaked figure. The look of fear on his brother's face tore his heart to pieces. He heard the thing behind him catch up but couldn't tear his eyes away from the shadow creature holding his brother. It's fingers were long an bony, it was clad in a black cloak and assumed the shape of what might have been a man. The arms were too long, past the creatures knees and where they face should be was darkness 'sept for two glowing orbs that might have been it's eyes. He cried out to his brother but watched in horror as the thing drew a blade of white fire from his cloak. He tried to close his eyes not wanting to see his brothers death, but the thing behind him held them open. He watched in fear and sickness as the blade came crashing down, meeting the horrible screams from his twin. He cried out as what had once been his brother fell to the cold floor. The very breath caught in his throat as the Thing turned towards him and began to step closer...."_

Zane Cobriana sighed as he heard the usual screams coming from his son's room. "Wake up Danica" he whispered, gently shaking his wife "Vasili's up again."

"You'd think that he'd be over these by the age of 17." Danica hissed, waking her up was never a safe bet. Together they headed towards their son's room, in a very familiar routine.

"Vasili what's...." Danica stopped in shock looking at her son's sleeping forms.

"Asleep?" Zane whispered the confusion showing on his handsome face. "But..."

The screaming commenced and Danica and Zane's eyes met with a sudden understanding. With sudden energy they ran across the hall into their oldest son's room.

"Zaire!" Danica yelled out in panic, shaking her son. Never once, even since Zaire was a child had he had troubles with night terrors. His sudden burst of fear was confusing, and a little scary.

Zaire awoke sweat dripping down his forehead. "Mom.." he whispered, his voice quivering. "You can't let them get him.. you can't, you just can't!!!"

"Zaire, who are you talking about, who's in trouble?"

"Vasili" Zaire tightly clasped his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth. "You have to protect him, you can't let them. You have to..."

"I'm right here Zaire." Vasili's arrive startled the rest. Yet none of them could match the sheer terror on his fair face. "It's okay Zaire, I'm fine I promise." He sat beside his brother wrapping his arms around his slender frame.

Zaire took in a few struggled deep breaths trying as he may to control his composure. "It was just a dream." He whispered not quite convinced himself. "I'll be fine.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Danica asked, assuming the motherly role she so well perceived.

"No, it's childish." Zaire quickly changed from his moment of hysteria and let the cool avian reserve was over him. "I'm going back to bed, you might as well."

Danica and Zane shook their heads, as long as they live they'd never figure either of their son's out.

"I think I'm going to sleep in here." Vasili stated, clearly as rattled as his twin. "You know just incase Zaire freaks out again." A smile twitched the corner of Zaire's mouth, but he wasn't about to refuse his brother.

Danica and Zane left the room as Vasili lowered himself beside Zaire. "Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered to his twin. "I'm always the one having nightmares, not you."

"It just seemed so real, that's all." Zaire said, trying to convince his brother as much as himself. "I'll be fine I promise."

Vasili laid his head on his brothers shoulder. "Well if you have another one just wake me up."

Zaire would have added a sharp comment, but before the words escaped his lips he was met with the sound of his brothers slow even breaths. Sleeping. He too let his eyes close, hoping that his dreams would be safe from nightmares.

He felt the dream come on again and tried to wake himself up, but the nightmare's pull was too strong and he fell into the world of his fears:

Zaire tried to run as the Thing came towards him, but with horrible strength the creature behind him grabbed hold of his arms. He turned to see who his capture was, but suddenly wished he hadn't.

_The creature must have been a man at one time, but not for a very long while. His eyes had lost they're shine and sunk back into his skull, dead flesh clung in only a few places and hung in the rest. Tendon's hung from his arms and only patches of long greasy hair remained on his head. It gave Zaire a wide toothy grin, showing off soiled dead teeth, soon the stench of rot and death met Zaire's nose and the fear was complete. "Does my assistant frighten you Prince?" Zaire turned back towards the thing, it's voice echoed with snaps and crackles of energy his blade of fire still in his bony hands. "Who are you?" he whispered trying to keep the fear from his voice, and failing. _

"_I am called Labarith, my pet." The name was well fitting and sent a shiver down Zaire's back. He let out a whimper of fear as Labarith raised a bony finger to his cheek. His whole body suddenly froze, never once had he been this cold, so cold that he couldn't imagine ever being warm again. "This is the end my Prince." Labarith hissed raising his sword high into the air Zaire cringed prepared for the end...."_

With a shock was knocked back into the consious world. He turned toward his brother touching his chest, relieved by the steady beating of his heart. He let out a sigh of relief and began to relax again. Before he could completely fall back into the warm safety of his covers he saw to his horror Labarith and his "assistant" at the foot of his bed.

"Hello my Prince." Labrith's voice was filled with the same crackle of energy.

"Vasili, Vasili wake up." Zaire shook his brother...

Vasili awoke in a frenzy of fear and astonishment..."WHAT!" His brother was shaking and his skin pasty. Zaire raised one shaking finger, pointing towards the end of his bed. "Look." His voice quivered in fear. Vasili looked up slowly, prepared for the worst, he shut his eyes tightly, turning his head to the end of the bed. Then slowly he opend them to see............. Nothing. Nothing he could see was in the room, the only thing at foot of his brothers bed was empty air. "I don't see anything Zaire."

Zaire whimpered in fear as Labarith and his goon let out another sick crackle of laughter. His brother, his twin, his best friend couldn't even help him now. Zaire Shardae –Cobriana was completely alone...

AN.

Hope you liked it!!!! I'm warning you now that I can only write every other weekend because the computer at my computer doesn't work so I can only work on it at my dads. And that's only if I get enough reviews.

Thanks to:

Bookwormsrok- I love your review. I'm so glad you appreciate Vasili and Zaire, I love them too!!!

Anti-botox- Thank you Very much. I hope this is soon enough for you!

AKC925- Thank you also I'm sorry it took so long!

Lonerloserwolf- Yes you are contributing, glad you like the story.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. You have to review again or I won't post the next chapter!!!!  
And remember it'll take me a little bit longer.

Eternal Love,

Gwynevier


	7. Torn, Broken,Lost

"Torn: Between doing what is right and what comes natural

Broken: The Shattered End of a Warriors Blade

Lost: A childs silent cry on a lonely night"

The voices whispered on and on in Zaire's head. "Just make it stop." He hissed curling into the fetal position under his blankets. The voices of Labarith and his minion echoed in his brain. He clamped his hands over his head trying to make the noises go away. All the while trying not to awaken his brothers sleeping form. He slowly opened his eyes peering at the foot of his bed, Labarith was by a miracle not there. Zaire slowly stood up, the voices still ringing through his mind, but he knew he'd have to ignore them and go on, not let anyone know about his troubles. Slowly he pulled his clothes on and made his way down to the breakfast table.

He sat there in the dining room beside his brother and facing the normal chaos of breakfast. All the while the voices still sang:

Torn: Between doing what is right and what comes natural

Broken: The Shattered end of a Warriors Blade

Lost: A child's silent cry on a lonely night

He let out a shaky breathe wishing just for once the voices would stop their taunting cry and leave him be.

"Zaire are you alright?" Danica reached across the table to grab her sons hand.

"Of course mother, I'm fine." Zaire attempted a smile, not quite sure how it came out.

"Well than darling why are you shivering, do you feel sick?"

Zaire shook his head violently "No just cold I'll be fine, I promise."

"Well alright dear, just take it easy today all right? I'll tell Erica to go easy on you dear."

Zaire just nodded not being able to think clearly over the voices and not trusting his own voice.

That day he moved through his routines not being able to concentrate on anything with the voices ringing through out his mind. Erica wasn't too happy about his lack of concentration, but didn't give him to much hastle because of Danica's words.

"Listen Zaire, I understand you're not feeling well today, your mother briefed me. But you have to be prepared to fight even when you don't feel your best. Your lack of concentration gives me the feeling that I'm wasting my time, and darling I don't have that much time to waste."

Zaire tried to hold back his feelings, the screams of wrath and rage that he wanted to yell out he tried to hold it in tried to keep it silent…

"You know what Erica? I'm tired, tired of this tired of you. For just one day I'd like to take it easy, just one meesly single day, but no, I'm not even allowed that. For just once can you let me off the hook, can you let me be 17. Because I am this close….this close Erica…"

Erica froze in fear at Zaire's sudden wrath. "Well that's enough for today, we'll meet again tomorrow why don't you get some rest."

Zaire through down his blade and stomped out of the arena.

"Torn: Between doing what is right and what comes natural

Broken: The shattered end of a warriors Blade

Lost: A child's silent cry on a lonely night

Zaire screamed in torment and weariness, he slammed his fist against the stone wall until warm blood seeped down his arm. "Please, please just stop. Make it stop." He sobbed holding onto the wall for support.

Vasili stood there hidden behind the corner of the wall he let out a breathe hearing his brothers cries of pain and sorrow. "Ohh Zaire, what's wrong with you" He whispered. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say to give his brother encouragement and strength. Not sure what demons were haunting him, or how to rid of them. He slowly walked out and put his arms around his brother. Zaire laid his head on his brothers shoulder and sobbed. "Shh, it's okay Zaire, it's okay. You're not alone I'm here for you and I always will be, that's a promise…"

AN:

Sorry it took so long for me to finish this for you guys. I've been busy with my own story, not fanfiction. If you want to check it out it's at and it's titled Shades of Kaine Revena by MotherOfKaine. Please check it out I'm sure you'll like it. Please post reviews, it makes me happy and makes me post faster. Sorry about the wait again, I love you all.

Eternal Love,

Gwynevier


End file.
